


Heartbreak

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are destined to end in heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

Family dinners were a nightly hurdle. Pretending like everything was fine, everything was normal. The laughs were empty, the smiles were insincere. He felt like they saw right through him, but he knew only she could tell. She was the only one who knew, the only one who understood what's he was going through, but he couldn't talk to her now. Not after the break-up. Instead he spent his nights alone, wallowing in self-pity at odd hours so his parents don't notice how emotional he was over something that was supposed to be a total secret. 

Dipper has been replaying the events over and over again in his head. Over and over, over and over, over and over. 

"Dip... I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do," Mabel's eyes were glistening, he could tell she regretted it, but that didn't mean she never did it. "Without revealing our relationship..." Her voice gave out, it was more like a squeak. 

"You could have told him to back off, that you weren't into him like that." Dipper was masking his sadness, the overwhelming emotions brought on by betrayal by the one person he thought he could trust wholly. He yelled, he cried out of frustration, Mabel tried to comfort him only to be pushed and told, "Go away!" 

He imagined the break-up was hard on her too, and surely she understood how rough was it was to break up with your twin, who else could he talk to about this? No one, really. But he couldn't talk to her, either. He couldn't be around her. Just looking at her, and that guy, filled Dipper with sadness and anger complete with his heart being wrenched. It was a bad idea, very bad idea, he should have never decided to be with someone he could only see in secret. He should've known a relationship like theirs could only end in heartbreak.


End file.
